Down on the Inside
by The Elhini
Summary: Ever wondered what really happenned it the Marauders Era? Come right in and find out what JKR never told you...
1. We who rebel

"If you haven't got anything nice to say about anybody, come sit next to me."

- Alice Roosevelt Longworth (1884-1980)

Lily and Jaeger were THOSE girls, the ones you didn't mess with. You know the bitches. They'd been friends since second year when Jaeger had introduced herself as a Malfoy. At first Lily had been sceptical but when Jaeger had called the rest of the Malfoy's 'the bunch of fuckwitts I'm forced to call family...' She knew they'd be friends.

---

Lily looked around, she was wearing a black top and red flared pants, her bright red hair was up in a ponytail and as always sunglasses covered her emerald eyes. In fact she would be surprised if anyone except Jaeger even knew what colour her eyes were. Lily continued to look around until she spotted Jaeger with her family.

Jaeger looked like all the Malfoy's she was small and thin with platinum blonde hair, the only difference was her eyes instead of a cold grey they were a warm blue which didn't suit her personality. She was probably the only person called into Dumbledore's office more than the Marauders and they were forever laughing at his attempts to 'guide' her.

She was wearing the exact opposite as Lily a red top that bared her stomach showing off her navel piercing and black cargo pants with metal threaded through all the loops and black Doc. Martins. If Lily was never seen without her sunglasses then Jaeger was never seen without her intuitive eye. Jaeger turned away from her family and headed toward Lily. A plump boy with a cart cut across her making her fall over.

"If you removed you're head from your arse you could push the car properly!" She screamed at him.

The boy stuttered an apology before scampering off to his friends who were glaring at her. She waved brightly at them before turning back and muttering 'Bloody Marauders' under her breath.

---

The Marauders were a group of four boys who played pranks on everyone. They consisted of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter was a tall skinny boy with glasses. He had messy black hair and hazel eyes and was considered by Lily and Jaeger as a total prick.

Remus Lupin was of average height he was pale and looked sickly. He had light brown hair and amber eyes that looked almost wild. He was an inch shorter than Potter at 6"1.

Sirius Black or Man-Whore as they called him was a player. Anyone could see he was gorgeous with his black hair and blue eyes. He was the tallest marauder and the biggest prankster but that only made them detest him more.

Peter Pettigrew was a rat. To explain him all you have to do is think of a rat and then slowly morph him into human features just before you've finished stop. That is what Peter was a small boy with watery eyes and a pointy sniffling nose.

---

Lily came over and helped her up just as the afore-mentioned marauders walked up.

"Now, now, was it really necessary to scare poor little Peter like that?" James grinned at them, well, Lily really. Everyone knew that he wanted Lily more than anything in the world, just like everyone knew that the only reason Lily would get anywhere near him would be to pull his wand out from up his arse so that she could ram something larger and much more painful up there.

They weren't looking at him at the moment though, they were instead looking at a girl standing next to Sirius, matching him in height and almost out-doing him in muscle. With waist-length, thick black hair, bangs falling low over her face obscuring her blue eyes, dark make-up, and heavy, goth clothes, she was quite a formidable sight. That and the fact that her permanent accessory of choice was a metal studded leather dog collar.

"Hey Arty!" They greeted her and she glared at them.

"My name isn't fucking Arty!" She growled out and Jaeger and Lily looked at each other in shock.

"Her name isn't Arty?" Jaeger asked in confusion with which Lily echoed. "I thought her name was Arty?"

"What is your name?" Lily asked.

"Ar-te-MIS!" She said angrily.

"Really?" said Sirius, in shock. "Come on, dear Arty, don't tell me you've been lying to me for all these years!"

Artemis stood stock still for a moment, before turning and launching herself at her twin. Lily was sophisticated, and looked down her nose at the world. Jaeger was a cold hard bitch, always ready with a cutting comment.

Artemis got what she wanted by brute force.

The marauders and the anti-marauders calmly formed a ring around the brawling siblings, cheering their own on. This was a frequent occurrence, and didn't faze the students anymore. However, it did faze the official at the entrance to the platform as the brawling duo rolled through the barrier into the Muggle trainstation, causing screams and yells to come echoing through.

In a matter of moments, Sirius and Artemis were pulled back in by the scruffs of their necks, still glaring at each other. They were dragged over to the others and dumped before them.

"Would you care to explain what just happened?" He ground out from between clenched teeth.

Now, another difference which should be brought to your attention, this time between the Marauders and the girls. While the boys would smile and attempt to charm their way out of anything, the girls did not have it in their nature to be nice to anyone, not even to save their own arses.

This, as I'm sure you can imagine, can lead to some interesting encounters.

"Isn't it great to watch family arguments?" James sighed as Artemis cracked her knuckles threateningly at the guard. He dropped an arm over Lily's shoulder, who without so much as bating an eyelid turned their position around so James's arm was twisted behind his back.

"If you so much as touch me again, Potter, I will make sure you will never be able to sire children!" She spat out.

"Really?" He drawled, "Oh you know you love me, you seem pretty comfortable cuddling me there." Lily obviously wasn't impressed as she twisted his arm up so that he groaned in pain.

"True." Remus laughed sending a sideways glance to Jaeger.

"Is that so?" Jaeger asked cynically, "Well that explains a lot about you and Peter." She said raising an eyebrow at the small boy who looked like he was trying to disappear into Remus's Robes rather than have Jaeger look at him.

Remus quickly pushed Peter away blushing as Artemis and Sirius joined them.

"So what did you get?" Lily asked at the grinning and slightly bloody couple.

"Well, lets see..." Sirius contemplated. "First, we should explain exactly what the guards were looking at- Artemis, cracking her knuckles and glowering, me, reaching for my wand, and mother, storming up and screaming." he jerked his head behind him, where the official was cowering before Mrs Black.

Artemis grinned ferally. "It started with a punishment, progressed downwards towards a letter to the school, then to an official caution, then to a caution, then to a don't do it again or else, then, finally, please-don't-do-it-again-you-mother-scares-me-so-much-i-think-i-might-wet-myself."

She turned to her brother. "Well, Sirius dear, I would say there are upsides to having a noble bitch of a mother, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Artemis dear, I believe I would." he smirked in reply.

"You would, would you?" They cried out in pain as the owner of the snarling voice grabbed their ears in her claw-like hands and twisted their heads to look at her. It would have been rather amusing to see this frail old woman make two 6 foot 4 teenagers whimper in fright, were it not for the fact that she scared the others shitless as well.

Sirius swallowed hard. "Just a joke mother, just a little fun..."

"We didn't mean it, honestly mother!" Artemis followed up desperately, but too late. Mrs Black let go of their ears and proceeded to vent.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT IN PUBLIC!" she screeched. It was enough to make you want to clap you hands over your ears, except for the fact that if you did, the consequences would be rather dire. Instead the twins stood there, tense, looking at the ground with their hands clenched by their sides.

"WE ARE NOBLES, YOU INSOLENT BRATS! WE MUST BEHAVE AND NOT CAUSE A FUSS IN PUBLIC! BEHAVE AS IS FIT OF A BLACK, NOT LIKE A BUNCH OF UNCOUTH MUDBLOODS!"

No one dared to scold her for using such strong language, not even Lily. However, it did not escape anyone's notice that she was being a hypocrite about causing a scene. Everyone in the area tried to slowly back away from her instead.

Marauders both true and anti stuck together, but only until parents became involved. Especially Mrs Black.

Jaeger sighed, glad she wasn't included in the wrath of her best friends devil-bitch of a mother, and turned, only to find a three pairs of cold eyes looking at her, four furious, and two terrified.

"Oh, shit." She said, which pretty much seemed to sum it up. Her parents stood there glaring at her in much the same way as Mrs. Black was there glaring at her children except the Malfoy's looked as if they were about to through Unforgivables around and Jaeger was glad that she'd already ordered her tombstone. She looked at her brother but Lucius was looking at her sympathetically or as close to it as he could come. "Hey!"

"'Hey!'?" Her parents said together. "Don't use slang like a common wench!"

"You do know wench is slang to?" She asked but her parents continued on it was pretty much the usual start of year speech, no dishonouring the family, top of her year, new friends, try to get resorted into Slytherin (the fact that this had never been done was of no consequence) and she looked around at her friends who were all being given similar speeches by their respective parents. Mind you Lily had already been given hers so she was standing there keeping watching the others. The others though seemed to be friendlier as James was squashed against his mother and Remus's father had a hand on his sons shoulder as Remus rolled his eyes. The others catching Jaeger and lily watching them rolled their eyes, this as all people know is not a good idea in front of you parents and all 4 pairs of them demanded in almost unison "Are you listening to us?" while this would make most kids grudgingly answer yes, these were no normal kids and answered with a resounding "NO!" before running to the safety of the train the Black's and Malfoy's screaming after them.

---

AN: Well, what do you think? This was so much fun to write, so we hope you all enjoyed reading it! Remember that reviews are the food of our muses. No reviews, equals hungry muses who won't help us, equal slow of even NO updates! :-O So please please keep out little chubby muses happy and let us know what you think!


	2. Stoners, Perverts and the Purple Tennis ...

Once they were perfectly ensconced in a carriage the girls all began their various occupations all of them glaring at the boys who had decided to join them. Lily was moving away from James who was continually edging closer to her, with one eye Jaeger was watching Remus watch her under the guise of reading a book (which was obvious he wasn't as the book was upside down) and with the other Peter who was sitting next to Remus and thinking that all her attention was on him. Artemis was throwing a ball from one hand and watching in morbid fascination as Sirius's head moved from side to side following the movement of the ball.

She grinned wickedly and increased the speed and then jerked the ball towards the window. Sirius moved quickly and his head hit the window with a resounding thud. "I know they say you're animagus form is chosen by your personality but that is just ridiculous." Remus said looking up from Jaeger for a second.

"Is the book good?" Jaeger asked innocently and Remus nodded. "And it's _supposed_ to be upside down?" He looked down in horror and quickly turned the book the right way around.

He was spared the embarrassment of trying to explain why he was perving on Jaeger, though, because Artemis had thrown the ball to Lily. Sirius leapt and attempted to catch it, but missed it and landed with his head in Remus' lap.

Lily smirked. "Why, Remus, are you cheating on Peter all ready?" she asked, while throwing the ball back over to Jaeger. Sirius didn't catch the fact that they were also insulting him, merely leaping for the ball again.

This lead to a rather one-sided game of piggy-in-the-middle, or, rather, doggy-in-the-middle as the teenagers started throwing the ball to each other around the room, increasing in speed until Sirius was bouncing off the walls.

Unfortunately, a clumsy throw by Peter (who else) ricochet towards the opening compartment door and smashed into someone's face with a loud CRACK, shortly followed by a crash as Sirius smashed into said person.

Even concussed and with blood poring from a broken nose, Severus Snape realised what was going on and quickly picked up the ball and threw it back into the foray. James threw a few jeers towards the unlucky Slytherin, but was quickly caught back up in the game, so no one noticed as Artemis slipped over to help Severus clean the blood off his face. That is, no one showed that they noticed, as Artemis didn't like anyone knowing she had a soft spot for the gothic Slytherin.

They smirked to each other as they heard him whisper "Thank-you", and had to stifle snorts of laughter as she growled, "I don't want blood in our compartment," which was later decided a feeble excuse by all.

Jaeger by this point was getting bored of the game and when the ball made its way back to her, she flung it out the open compartment window. Sirius automatically followed, and it was only James' Quidditch reflexes that saved him from flying out the open window never to be seen again.

As much as certain people that will remain unnamed wouldn't have minded.

Lily and Jaeger weren't distressed knowing that Sirius had an uncanny way of not getting killed no matter how hard they tried, and laughed as he struggled and kicked to get out of the window. What _did_ annoy them however was when Artemis made a break for the window as well crying out, "My lucky purple tennis ball!"

"Bloody Blacks!" Lily screeched grabbing Arty's leg while Jaeger leapt for the other one, trying to scream some sense into the twins heads.

"For fucks sake Sirius, get over your canine instincts and get in the bloody compartment! Artemis, it wasn't your lucky tennis ball- IT WASN'T EVEN PURPLE!"

"YES IT WAS!" Artemis screamed back, still struggling.

"Its miles away by now anyway, let it be!" Remus shouted, trying to heave Sirius back into the compartment without success.

"We'll see about _that_!" Artemis snarled, whipping out her wand and calling "Accio!"

After a few seconds the ball came whirring through the air and smacked into Sirius' head, forcing him back into their compartment. It was a good thing Artemis had grabbed onto the window frame to pull herself back in because Jaeger and Lily had fallen onto the floor laughing.

Artemis caught the ball on the rebound, surprised by the glaringly green colour jumping out at her. "Would you look at that, it's not my lucky purple one after all. Ah, well." And with that she turned back into the compartment, absent-mindedly throwing the ball back over her shoulder out the window, ignoring the boys cursing as they threw themselves at Sirius to stop him leaping out the window again.

---

Much to James and Sirius' dismay, Severus stayed in the compartment with them. Glares at him quickly turned into neutral expressions as by looking at him it was hard to miss Artemis' glaring face next to them daring to say something. Jaeger felt it was up to her to do something to ease the tension.

"Severus, how was your summer?" She said then got all confused- when the hell has _she_ developed a social conscience? Too much time with goody-goody Gryffindors, she deduced.

"What?" She asked after the group had stared at her for a minute.

"Are you drunk?" Lily asked seriously.

"No she couldn't be drunk. She tends to be even more of a bitch when she's drunk. Plus that was a perfectly coherent sentence. She must be sick." Remus said and all the heads in the compartment swivelled his way.

"What are you my stalker?" Jaeger asked. Remus blushed and turned away, the fact was in all conventional senses he was her stalker but being a werewolf (not that they knew) made him anything but conventional.

"Uh, well..." he stammered for a moment, turning bright red. If he was in his wolf form, you could bet he would be whimpering with his tail between his legs. This, however, didn't change the fact that he was still quite obviously staring at Jaeger- concerned for her well being, of course.

He quickly turned to Severus, clearly grasping at straws. "So, Severus, how _was _your summer?" This proved to be a dead end as the dark boy glared at him.

"Not so good," Remus muttered, turning away. "I can handle that."

No one spoke for a good couple of minutes, each not wanting to say anything to offend the others regarding romantic interests or the tough family lives some of them led. i.e. The guys didn't want to say anything to the girls lest it be interpreted as and advance, and an unwanted one at that, the girls didn't want to say anything to the guys unless it would, once again, be interpreted as an advance and didn't want to be jumped by hopefuls, and no one wanted to bring up just how much Sirius, Artemis, Jaeger and Severus hated their families.

Sirius felt that this time it was up to him, and with all the tact that he possessed, he announced loudly-

"Well, THIS is an uncomfortable silence!"

-and was promptly tackled, laughing, off of his chair by the vast majority in the compartment.

It may not have been the most gentlest or discreet way to ease the tension, but it did the trick.

Sirius howled in laughter as he was being unmercifully tickled by 5 pairs of hands, "Stop it, S-s-stop-p IT!!!!" He screamed luck seemed to be on his side as the door was opened by a 2nd year who stood there in complete shock to see these 8 people seeming to get along as their rivalry was somewhat of a Hogwarts Urban Legend.

They all turned and half-smirked, half-smiled at him- Lily Jaeger and Artemis quite happily ensconced in the arms of James, Remus and Severus, Sirius sprawled across their laps and raising his eyebrows suggestively at the poor girl, all of them sitting on Peter- when they suddenly realised not only what it must look like, but what they were actually DOING.

With an angry yell, the girls threw themselves out of the boys arms sending Sirius off their legs onto the ground, the force of it pushing the boys back into Peters stomach- no-one noticed Peters face turning blue from lack of air. Well, Severus did being at the end closest to his head but he didn't really care.

The boys looked horrified that they hadn't realised what was going on enough to have taken proper advantage of the situation, and quite sadly reached out to the girls to please come back.

And, lastly, Severus looked at all of them, and realised that he had just had fun with GRYFFINDORS! He slowly, very slowly, picked him self up, and, at the same snails pace, slunk around the edge of the room, making his way towards the second-year hoping to quickly Obliviate her before she made it back to her friends to tell them anything.

With the others occupied with their problems Sirius- hell, Sirius didn't have a problem, he just wanted to get a step closer to this delectable little second-year that hopefully wasn't old enough to have the older members of her house warn her against him yet- decided to say something.

He smoothly pushed himself off of the floor, falling up against the window frame, crossing him arms and tossing his head to click his hair out of his eyes, thinking himself looking sex-personified. In, reality, he looked post-sex-personified. Hair ruffled up, clothes askew, panting and out of breath, it looked like he'd been shagging!

"Can we help you?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Um... prefects-asked-me-tell-you-almost-at-school-change-robes-soon-gotta-go-BYE!" spilled out in a semi-coherent rush as she span and ran out of the door.

_"Damn_," Severus hissed- he didn't make it in time. His reputation was through, not that he really had much of one to begin with.

Jaeger saw his unease and snorted. "Don't worry about her, Snape. She'll probably think she was hallucinating and won't risk telling anyone."

"Or that she was stoned," Artemis interjected.

"Stoned?" James interjected. "Second-years? Pull the other one, Arty."

"You'd be surprised what the little berks get into. And my _name _isn't _Arty_." The rest of the compartments occupants just rolled there eyes at her once you'd known a person for more than 6 years then the threats tend to lose their effects- well, that was, until you were positive they were going to make good on them, which Artemis did rather randomly.

"We should really get Drug Talks here like at the muggles schools. I mean drugs get you no where and there not even that much of a kick!" Lily said as she moved out of James's grasp once again.

"What about the Beatles?" Severus asked slyly.

Everyone turned and gaped at him.

"Come on! We all live in a Yellow Submarine? Eleanor Rigby who left her face in a jar by the door? Not to mention Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, LSD!"

Everyone still started, and Severus became unnerved. No one usually noticed him except to pick on him; he just hid in the corner. He continued to ramble.

"They were off this planet when they were writing most of their songs, and judging by the person singing "Oompah Loompah stuff it up your joompah" in one of their songs, they were stoned while they were singing them too? WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?!"

"You... you know a Muggle band?" Lily choked out.

"It pisses of my father." He simply replied.

"Oh." and then, "The idea does have merit, though, really should mention it to McGonagall next time I see her."

She soon became aware that Jaeger was looking at her suspiciously. "What..." she said slowly.

"What's that about, 'they don't have much of a kick anyway'?" she asked innocently, which she surprisingly pulled off being a Malfoy and all.

Lily turned red turned away, and mumbled something incoherent. Meanwhile, the others started to catch on, and Remus' eyes lit up.

"Lily, you've been stoned!"

"I most certainly have not!" She defended going if possible even more red and as everyone knows that blushing is a sure sign that you're lying and the Marauders plus Artemis and Jaeger latched on to this piece of information like- for lack of a better phrase- a dog with a bone and began screaming rather childishly in a sing song voice,

"Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!! Lilly's been stoned!!!"


	3. The Sorting Hat Mishap

It seemed that the 2nd year had most certainly not believed her eyes as everything was seemingly normal as they took there seats. Lily rolled her eyes as she sat down with the energetic Marauders, Severus slunk off the Slytherin table, and Jaeger and Artemis stalked over to the Ravenclaw table, looking entirely opposite- light and dark, small and thin, large and muscled, etc, but their blue eyes were strangely similar as they scoured their house table, daring their house-mates to say something.

No-one ever did.

People found it odd that the two girls from predominantly Slytherin families with a strong history of the dark arts were not in Slytherin house. The conclusion was, that while Jaeger had the Slytherin biting tongue, she was occasionally studious and had a Ravenclaws quick mind, concealing a wealth of knowledge. She could be found quite often reading and woe betide those that interrupted her. Artemis _was_ evil, for lack of a better word, and despite lacking the express subtlety most often found in Slytherin house, that probably wouldn't have prevented her from being sorted in there. What did was a little known fact about her, one that only Jaeger really knew.

Artemis had a heart.

Whether it being here beating up the students bullying Snape, or seeing her out on the grounds smiling and feeding the unicorns (which ironically lead to more taunting of Snape that he still hadn't succeeded in getting her in the sack yet, never mind that they weren't even officially dating- not that that had ever really bothered Jaeger and Remus), Jaeger knew her big friend had a heart.

And took the piss out of her for it at every available opportunity.

Jaeger and Artemis sent Lily a sympathetic look as she sighed moving out of James's grasp for perhaps the hundredth time today and almost sitting on another student's lap in the process. The sorting hat burst out into song and all the students looked around confused. It was the exact same Sorting Song as last year. Looks were traded between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table as Jaeger mouthed, 'He must've spent all of last year high.' This innocent (bullshit) little sentence caused the Marauder's to lose any battle they had with self-restraint and promptly started pissing themselves laughing directing all the attention away from the hat to themselves.

"Would you mind?!!!!" It called out in rage. It was a little known fact that the Sorting Hat was even more egotistical than James Potter and if diverted attention from him he would go into what would be a murderous rage if he had any body part that could inflict bodily harm.

Professor McGonagall, who had at least partially realized what was going on, rolled her eyes and stooped down to whisper something in the hats ear, or whatever it used to hear.

"What do you mean it's the same bloody song!?!" the hat cried, swinging its 'head' around to 'look' at the deputy head.

"The first years, _please_!" She hissed at it, but Jaeger noticed something had fallen out the hats band around its brim when it had swung him self around. She ran up in front of the High Table, picked it up, and held it up high.

"I KNEW IT!" she cried, holding up the half empty flask.

McGonagall snatched the flask off of her and inspected it with furrowed brows. "We shall post-pone the question of how exactly it drinks for now..." she muttered darkly. "And Miss Malfoy can you please take a seat?"

"Of course, professor." She said innocently but sent the Hat a smirk. There was a rather suspicious wrinkle around the place his eyes would be.

"Would you like me to sing another song then?" It cried, obviously exaggerating its sway to piss off the professors. He was awarded with a resounding "NO!" from the students as Jaeger smugly settled herself back down next to Artemis, sharing a thumbs up with the Marauders.

"What I want to know is where the hat got the booze from." Artemis whispered to Jaeger as the sorting commenced rather haphazardly. Despite still being as accurate as ever, if you looked closely, you could see it almost leering at the students' behinds as they got off of the chair.

"I wonder if a hat would know the difference between a good and a bad arse, being a hat and all..." Jaeger mused, but Artemis wasn't paying attention.

"Arty? Hello, Arty?"

Artemis looked off into the distance. "I just found the hats booze source," she grinned. Jaeger followed her friends' line of visions, over to the Slytherin table where Severus was raising his eyebrows as he dangled a similar flask to the hats' between his thumb and forefinger.

"That little potions bastard," Jaeger breathed. "At least it relieved us of the usual monotony of the Start of Year feast," she said as Artemis sent him a grin.

---

Remus quickly glanced over at Jaeger as he filled his plate for the second time. She was doing almost the same as him although she was watching Arty unconsciously flirt with Snape.

Lily noticed both of her unwitting friends and their suitors attentions. She surprisingly didn't have a problem with either Remus or Severus. She often stuck up for Severus when he was being bullied, although that was more to piss of James and Sirius than any actual kindness. And Remus had always been nicer and quieter, more studious. The girls were more often than not cruel to the boys, but it was nice to see them in the rare moments of true flirting.

Not that that would ever happen to her, she thought as she elbowed James in the stomach as he leaned closer to her, and ignoring the shiver going down her back. Never to her.

Dinner ended not much later when the first years looked as if they were going to fall asleep where they were sitting. The houses split up most of them going in the direction of there Common Rooms but leaving the new prefects to deal with the First Years Lily joined the marauders as they went to harass her friends.

"How was the Sorting Hat!" Sirius burst out laughing.

"Tell me about it," Artemis muttered. "It was even more of a pervert than you usually are."

Sirius laughed at that, before realizing what she was implying and tried to hit her. She ducked as he swung causing his hand to slam into the wall.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" he yelled jumping around and shaking his hand.

"Anyway," she continued as if nothing had happened, "I'm so glad I don't have to take care of the little Ravenclaw berks, Jaeger got sucked into _that _one."

"And now I just make the fifth years do it," said prefect added.

"Really don't know why Flitwick made you one..." James pondered.

"Really don't know why you got made Head Boy!" Remus interjected on his crush's behalf.

Jaeger wasn't paying attention to the defense, though, so much as the statement about James.

"Lily, dear," she smiled, all sweetness and light, "what are your new duties as Head Girl?"

Lily and James turned identical shades of white and turned to each other, and with an exclamation of "SHIT!" turned and sped off down the corridor.

"What is it they're meant to be doing?" Peter squeaked nervously, as Jaeger's eyes turned onto him.

"No idea, but as Heads, I was pretty sure that they were meant to be doing something."


End file.
